Colors
by Oilux
Summary: My entries for Helitalia on DA. Ch3: Germany and Prussia hang out.
1. Colors

For a contest on DA. Theme #1: Sunset

* * *

China didn't like sunsets. He preferred the sunrise. To him to sunset signaled the end, while the sunrise reminded him of new beginnings. And with being a nation the last thing that he really wanted was to be reminded of all he had been through and all he had lost in his days. Somehow the sunset always managed to do that.

As the sun hit the earth, bursts of colors shot out through the air, staining the sky with their brightness. Red always came first, and it was always the last to be there. It reminded him of Ancient Rome, the first westerner he had met. They had traded silks, and always red because that was Rome's favorite color.

Orange began to seep through the seams, red and the yellow of the sun mixing together to create the vibrant orange that no one could probably recreate even if they wanted to. The color reminded him of Japan, so strong and vibrant, yet calm and not overpowering. He missed the days when Japan was nothing more than his little brother.

Pink came next. It reminded him of Italy and his first love. What had been his name…oh yes, it was Holy Roman Empire. Most people had forgotten about the two by now, but China had really never seen such pure love like that before. It was so innocent, even if Holy Rome thought that Italy was a girl. China hadn't seen love between two countries like that since then either.

Purple blossomed in the sky, staining the other light colors. It was the same shade of Russia's eyes, and even acted like him to. The color dominated everything and burned out the other colors. Just like the country, purple was overpowering and dominate, demanding attention.

China sipped his tea calmly, the sun almost half gone by now. He was getting old, and even though his country was growing more and more powerful, his body was beginning to remind him of an old man. His joints ached but he kept going on.

Yellow was almost gone now as the purple mixed in with the blue, making and indigo color. China liked this color the best, he wasn't sure why though. It just seemed to connect with him. China thought off all the countries he hadn't thought about yet. How he still didn't like England, how America owed him money, how France always tried to molest him, how he got along surprisingly well with Germany, how he needed to have another sibling day, how he needed to talk to Greece who had an eye on Japan, and every other country he could think of right now. All those countries, staring at their own sunset, seeing their own colors and thinking their own thoughts.

China had never liked sunsets before, but after seeing all the colors and all the memories that they could have in them, he couldn't help but think that he could begin to like them.


	2. Unplanned Events

Entry #2

Theme: Looking for a flat in a metropolis

Type: One shot

* * *

With a new place, comes a new life. With a new apartment, Romano would try to make his place in the world away from his brother. In Italy he was always a part of his brother, always a shadow. Romano couldn't stand it anymore; he had to make an identity for himself. Back in Italy, no one knew who he was besides 'Feliciano's brother', or being the grump of the town. It was always Feli can paint, Feli can sing, Feli can do anything. He's so nice and sweet.

Even their Grandfather had favored Feliciano. What about Romano damn it?

No one had ever bothered to listen to Romano. No one had ever bothered to ask about Romano. No one knew that while Romano couldn't paint like his brother, he could write poetry, and that while Romano couldn't play an instrument, he could sing very well. Back in Italy, Romano had no friends, he was all by himself. The moment that Romano had saved enough, he had moved away, not bothering to tell his family where he was going.  
Romano had decided that if he could go anywhere, he would go to Madrid in Spain. No other countries appealed to him besides that one, and it had wanted to get out of Italy. He had been planning this for weeks, and if everything went alright, then he would do well in Madrid.

His flight left around eleven at night. While everyone was sleeping, he grabbed what hadn't been packed away and climbed into his car. In Madrid he would travel by foot, but here he would travel by his car. At the airport he went through security and stepped onto his plane. It was cold on the plane, and there weren't very many people on there. Before the plane even took off, Romano had fallen asleep in his seat, the stress of running away and being on his own making him more exhausted than normal.

Romano woke up when the plane had landed. He had slept through the entire flight, not even waking up when the stewardess came over with food. When the plane landed Romano pulled out his cell phone, ignoring the texts and calls from his worried family, Romano called the man who had the apartment for him.

"Ciao. Do you have my apartment ready?" Romano said into his phone. There was a long pause on the other end, long enough to make Romano worry.

"Um…well you see about that…you hadn't called and so we gave your apartment away…"

"What? How could you do that?"

"Ya it was nice talking to you, sorry again!" The man said before hanging up on Romano. Romano started to curse under his breath.

He didn't have any money to rent hotel room for the night. Sure it was early morning, but Romano doubted that he would be able to find a place to stay before night fell. He would also have to call and tell the people with his stuff to wait until he found an actual place. Maybe they would have someone who knew of a good place. Romano walked out of the airport holding his luggage, walking in some random direction. He was too wrapped up in thoughts to think about where he was going. He could feel the hot Spanish sun baking into his auburn hair, how his backpack dug into his shoulders, and how his rolling suitcase handle was slipping in his sweaty grasp. Block after block went pass without notice, his rampaging thoughts not letting him think about anything other than where he was going to sleep in this strange city.

A door jingling open caught his attention, breaking him out of his thoughts. A bright voice cut through the air, but Romano didn't bother to make out the words. The name of the place caught his attention though.

_Café Spain_

_"What a unique name…" _Romano sarcastically thought to himself. His feet though started walking towards the door, eager for the rest after walking for who knows how many blocks.

"Welcome to Café Spain! What can I get for you?" It was the same bright voice that had cut through the air earlier. Romano raised his eyes to see a bright and cheery face staring down at him, looking ready to swallow him with that sun shiny smile.

"Um, just water I guess…" Romano said before he took a seat. He noticed that there was no one else in the café.

"Coming right up! I'm Antonio," he said before running into the back to get his water.

"Romano," he whispered, not expecting Antonio to hear him.

Antonio came back with a cup of water in hand, moving so klutzily that the water slushed around in the cup, spilling on the floor. Romano glared at him, feeling his old personality come back to the surface. Antonio didn't even notice the water on the floor.

"It's so good to have someone come here, I hardly ever get customers anymore with the economy being as it is," Antonio said all cheerfully, not even minding that Romano didn't even really seem to care.

"What's got you down?" Antonio suddenly asked, snapping Romano out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because I've been talking for ten minutes and you haven't said one thing nor have you touched your water," Antonio's words made Romano come back to reality, and he realized that Antonio was right.

"So tell boss what's wrong."

"I ran away from home to come here. I had everything worked out, and then the place that I was going to stay at gave my apartment away. I don't have the money to stay in a hotel, so I don't know what to do," Romano uncharacteristically spilled out before he could stop himself. He needed to talk to someone, and before he had run away he would always said these things to Feliciano. Yet now that Feliciano wasn't here with him he ended up saying it to a complete stranger.

"Don't worry! I have the perfect solution! You can come and stay with me in my apartment!"

"What? You don't even know me idiot!" Romano shouted. Antonio laughed and grabbed Romano's hand, making Romano blush.

"That doesn't matter! You seem like a great guy, plus you're cute," Antonio said as he began to close up his café. Romano blushed even harder.

"Stupid idiot…" Romano muttered under his breath.

Antonio closed up the shop, now even caring that it wasn't even past noon yet. Romano protested about getting dragged down the street like a child, but he couldn't escape from Antonio's grip. They walked down the street at a rapid pace, Romano complaining the entire way and Antonio laughing. Antonio was even nice enough to carry Romano's suitcase. After a couple more blocks, they reached Antonio's apartment.

"Welcome home. Don't worry about anything, just make yourself at home," Antonio said with a warm smile, looking at Romano to assure him.

Sure this hadn't turned out like Romano had thought that it would be, but maybe everything would turn out alright for Romano in the end.


	3. Music

Round 3

Prompt: Violin and Piano

Type: Ficlet

* * *

Fingers glided easily over the fingerboard, pushing and tugging at strings to make the perfect sound. The bow moved swiftly and gently in his hand, gliding over the taut strings. Prussia lost himself into the piece of music that he was creating, completely unraveling his soul in this simple bit of music.

Prussia didn't know what had prompted him to pick up his violin again. He didn't know why he had picked the piece he was playing, called 'Sound of an Angel' to play. It was meant to be played with a harp as well, but it sounded just fine without it. Prussia stopped thinking about why he had chosen this piece and instead just let himself go into the music that had seemed to capture his heart in one swift moment.

The sound of a piano joined him, and his bow slipped, causing a screech from his violin. Prussia winced, but turned to look at where the music was coming from. There, on the other side of the room was his brother Germany. Germany didn't look up at his brother, instead he was concentrating on the music that flowed from his piano and blended perfectly with the violin.

The two brothers played together, both determined not to make a mistake, not as a competition though, but just trying to be perfect for the sake of their sibling. It seemed to go on for years, that one simple piece, until both were straining and wondering when it would end. Yet at the same time they were wondering that, they both hoped that it wouldn't end and that they could just continue this moment of peace and music until they both just couldn't go on anymore.

All good things must come to an end though, and the music stopped with the last few notes still hanging in the air. Neither brother looked at each other, just staying where they were, enjoying the last bits of silence that the music had descended on them.

Prussia broke the quietness first, moving and placing his violin in its case. Germany watched his brother as he went and gathered his things, picked up his violin case, and collecting his sheet music. After he had gathered everything, in swift strides he went over to his brother, who was still sitting on the piano seat. In one great motion he gave his brother an uncharacteristic hug, dropping everything he was holding in the process. Germany stiffened for a moment, then hugged his brother back.

All too soon though the hug was over, and Prussia had left. Germany was left still sitting on the piano seat and wondering what had really just happened in the past ten minutes. After a moment of thought, Germany decided that it wasn't really worth thinking about anymore but not before he said something to the brother that was no longer there.

"I love you too brother," Germany said, before his fingers descended on the keys and music began to flow once more.


End file.
